We Were Made For This
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Sequel to Dark Love. She gave him two choices: live or die? What choice did he make and why? As Bloom sets on a quest to find her parents, a certain wizard might be the one to help with that but with a deal. As their fiery passion love grows for each other stronger and deeper, they are put to the test as three certain witches watches them..and things...turn up with unexpected gems.


**Sequel to Dark Love**

Ever since that one night stand between her and Valtor as she finally admitted her true feelings to him. She gave him two choices: live or die? What choice did he make and why? As Bloom sets on a quest to find her parents...a certain wizard might be the one to help with that but with a deal. As their fiery passion love grows for each other stronger and deeper than any affection she had in her life...while certain witches watches over him and things...turn up with unexpected gems.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

 **Author's Note:** I decided to remake this into a much better version than the first one and thought about instead of him finding her birth parents...they would do this together as their love will bloom much deeper...into a hot, fury passion love.

The prolouge is the same but written from third view instead of first point of view. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment below! What do you think of it? Well, it wouldn't be much different until the second chapter...

We Were Made For This

Prologue

A certain red-haired princess was flying over the bright blue skies along with her friends, the Winx. They were on their way to stop a certain wizard. Valtor. She was feeling guilty ever since the night she'd visit him not too long ago. To say, she was quite upset about ending the wizard who'd somehow changed her life. His sliver-blue eyes made her wonder about him...if he weren't a badass wizard who'd needed to be put behind bars. She sighed.

If _only_ things were _different_... she thought to herself.

The way he'd caressed her face that night. His soft warm hand on her face as he gently stroke her cheeks. The way he'd run his fingers through her red-hair and telling how beautiful she is and that she deserves better than that blond haired prince.

She never told her friends and what she did that night with Valtor. She wanted this to be a secret without them ever finding out about it. Then again, she felt guilty that she was cheating on Sky with Valtor behind his back.

She had to tell him, that there was someone else she's seeing, which was the truth but not the complete truth though. The fairy of the Dragon Flame felt like she was deceiving Sky and she didn't want to hurt him in a way he would find out. Maybe she should talk to him about their relationship and where it was going.

In her heart, she knows she couldn't just end his life when she was feeling something for him in return. Was there a way to fake his death? And if there was...she would gladly take the chances of doing so.

But what if...she had to leave the Magic Dimension forever. The red-haired fairy shuddered at the thought of it...not when she still believed that her parents were out there, alive but trapped somewhere...

Bloom wanted to free her parents and restore her planet back to its former glory. People of her homeworld would once again be free. She liked the though of freeing her parents, her people and restoring Domino back to its original state, prior to the attack that happened eighteen years ago.

She felt like her wings were heavy today as she was flying for the first time in her life. Was it because she was thinking of him, her parents or just everything that was leaving her stressed out?

Bloom felt like her heart was slowly breaking into millions of pieces. Pieces that she might not put back together again. Her face looked tired from last night since it shown on her face; she couldn't be able to sleep at all.

The blond hair Princess of Solaria had sensed her best-friend's troubled look on her face. She flew next to the red-haired fairy to ask what was wrong. How could Bloom possibly tell her what's wrong or even begin to explain what she was feeling right now? What was she doing was right? She couldn't help but feel it was wrong...really wrong in her heart.

"Hey, is everything okay, Bloom?"

She turned to her best-friend who was growing concerned about her for the last few days - ever since they had mentioned that Valtor should be stopped and put an end to for good. Well...no surprise about how she truly felt that day. She wanted to vomit.

"Are you nervous about facing _him_ Bloom?" Stella had asked.

"Me? Nervous, maybe a little, but nothing I can't handle," the Domino Princess reassured her best-friend that everything's fine. But deep within her heart...she knew it _wasn't._ The fairy didn't know what exactly it is...but she felt empty, sad, and completely broken.

Then it comes to her second problem was: how was she going to end things with Sky without hurting the guy? She didn't want to break his heart...but he'd broken her heart several times from before, but then again he'd apologized back for his mistakes.

"I know, this is one tough battle that we have ahead of us. Just be careful fighting him Bloom." Stella had a look on her face that said it all. Bloom could easily see the fear in her best friend's eyes - total fear. She had a right to be worried about her best-friend, but Bloom knew him well enough that he wouldn't harm her right?

"Besides, we're all with you. What could possibly go wrong? We are the Winx Club, right?" Stella beamed, as the rest of Winx smiled wildly.

"And we all stick together no matter what happens." The fairy of music had said, reassuring her worried (stressed) friend about the situation that they're in.

Bloom felt a slight pain in my heart. Guilty. Completely guilty on both sides somehow. If she told them the real truth that she really didn't want to get rid of him because she had somehow fallen in love with him. They would probably throw her some huge argument of - that you shouldn't be in love with him - or that he's too dangerous for you - he had destroyed your realm and parents...and it would go on and on and on...as her thoughts had suddenly bursted when they saw a huge cave...or what Bloom had considered it, Valtor's Cave.

"Valtor's cave is up ahead," the fairy of technology pointed out with her PDA.

The fairy of nature placed a hand on the shoulder's of fairy of the Dragon's Flame to squeezed her for comfort and that everything's going to be okay. They are with her at all sides.

The fairy of the Dragon's Flame gave a small nod, and gathered her strength and courage as they had entered Valtor's Cave.

"Valtor? Where the hell you are? We are here, ready to fight you!" the red-haired princess had shouted with full determination and strength. She didn't know where he was...but she had sense that the wizard was right behind her and for some strange reason his magical energy was very faint.

"I'm right here!" The evil wizard gleamed quite delightfully to see the Winx again, especially as his red eyes narrowed at a certain Enchantix fairy dressed in a blue. The Winx turned to look back at him. They gasped; they've never seen his other form before. It simply scared the hell out of them. He wasn't normal wizard or man looking! Bloom looked petrified at the way she saw Valtor who's in his demon form caused by the three Ancestral Witches.

He wasn't human at all...he was...a...a frightening demon. He was completely bigger in size (bigger than them being in size) he had a hard muscular body, big wide dark red wings with pointy tips at the end, his teeth razor sharp and he was flexing out his claws - as if to get it sharpen - and to kill them brutally with it.

The fairy of the Dragon's Flame felt a little fear rise in her chest. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was very wrong here...as if he's trapped in that form permanently. She knew she had to do something about it. Save him and bring him back to his original wizard form. In this form he was terrible, hideous and ugly. He wasn't himself when he was speaking to the Winx.

A thought had hit her mind; it's a brilliant one too. She remembered a spell that she had learned on Pyros a few weeks ago and she was going to use it. It will probably work as a illusion. Hopefully it will and she'll reverse the effect that's placed on Valtor.

"Girls," Bloom spoke out to them, in a serious voice.

"I learned a spell when I was on Pyros that could easily defeat him, but I need you girls to stall him..." as she explained to her friends who nodded to the red-haired fairy in agreement. She knew she could trust them very well.

She focused on her very energy (essence) of her very own power as the Winx girls were stalling the demon Valtor. Though she felt drained as she was doing the ritual spell that she'd learned. It was very painful to tear her essence from her body as a bright red flame came out of her body as she saw her own body fall to the hard floor.

She hated this spell more than ever, but she had to do this... _for_ him.

"Whoa!" The Winx exclaimed, wide-eyed; they've never seen anything like this from before.

"That's Bloom's Dragon's Flame!" Tecna had explained to the Winx.

"It's amazing," the Princess of Andros commented.

They watched as her red flame went inside Valtor's demon body.

* * *

Bloom's red flame had manifested into her spirit form of her physical body, but she looked even more ethereal in her spiritual form. Her Enchantix dress glittering more than ever, as her blue wings glowed brightly and shimmered brightly in hues of different colors. Her red hair seemed to be even longer and shown brightly causing her blue eyes to glow, and her red hair was floating around her face.

She saw him. Flames had surrounded him a V shaped mark as his sign. It was hot in here though as she felt sweats run down her beautiful face. Though she was relived to see him in his wizard form again and not that monster she saw a few minutes ago.

"Bloom?" his familiar voice called out to her.

Valtor gave the red-haired fairy a grin as he had his hands crossed, glaring at her. He had to admit, she was a beautiful fairy that he'd fallen for...as he never had fallen in love with anyone from before. But her...she was too irresistible not too.

"It's very brave of you to come here Bloom, but what do you think you're going accomplish?" his sliver-blue eyes narrowing at her blue eyes. There was something in his sliver-blue eyes that she had never noticed from before - fear.

 _Fear of what, though?_ She thought he was never afraid of anything. But of course, the Ancestral Witches had made their life like hell and they were the only ones to spread fear all around.

"I guess, we're going to find out together," she fluttered down to him and placed a hand on his cheeks. It was so good to touch him again. The warm sensation made her blood trickle hot and ran though her entire body.

"Well, Bloom we both have one common thing together: hatred for the Ancestral Witches," his smile seemed to be a twist of some sort of evil as he looked at Bloom.

"Like I said the other night, I will help you locate your parents and I'll be getting my revenge on them. It's like throwing two rocks at one bird."

She couldn't help but smile at that, but she had to make him disappear from the Magic Dimension for the time being so one could know that he'd actually survived and lived and a good place to be...was on Earth, a safe place he could be.

"I'll give you two choices: one is _I_ do kill you and the other is to be alive - but at cost: you can't live in the Magic Dimension and hide were no one would notice or see you. So what will it be Valtor? The choice is yours..." Bloom grinned playfully at him as she narrowed her eyes at him for the decision he's about to make.

Valtor smirked at the fairy before him, as usual. "Two choices then! _I_ must be _very_ lucky indeed then, but you can't help me, Bloom. The Ancestral Witches had placed a curse on me - to become this demon or monster as you prefer to call me as you see here," he explained to her sounding a bit edgy on the whole thing. She was surprised that he wasn't sweating as much as she was from all the flames that were surrounding him, as if he was use to being in such extreme flames.

 _Damn them for placing a demon curse on him! They have ruined everything like always!_

"But I can brake it!" Bloom spat out almost angrily that he was telling me that there was nothing that she could do it, now. She was going to break that damned cruse no matter what or how hard it would it is. She would do everything...even if it meant that she would pay the price dearly as long as he's demon-freed.

As if though he read her mind, he spoke, "But...what if something _bad_ would happen to you? I would never forgive myself, Bloom!" his voice almost shown pity and sadness for the fairy he truly loved.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, I _promise_ you," her blue eyes were focusing on his with full determination.

"Trust me, Valtor." She could easily see that he was hiding the pain that were in his eyes. He was worried about her; but she had to be strong as well.

Valtor saw something in her eyes that he never saw before. _Hope and determination._

"Okay then, do your thing Bloom and I'll take the second choice," he whispered to the princess, but something in his voice made her think of the worse. She felt a bit nauseated at thought of it.

"But after I do this, you have to disappear from the Magic Dimension - go to some place that no one would ever think of. Don't show up for a long while okay. It's better this way, and I'll come back to you that I _promise_ Valtor." She kissed him on the lips passionately and deeply as he responded back to me. Filling her with everything he'd got in the kiss. It was so warm but at the same time it a sweet delicious kiss that he was giving her.

"Thank-you, Bloom." He replied, gratefully.

Bloom nodded back - as your welcome to Valtor. _Hopefully he would just listen to me for once._

She pulled out her small blue bottle from her necklace that contained the fairy dust inside that would hopefully break the curse as she would summon her Dragon Flame along with her. She opened the bottle and poured fairy dust on to the palm of her right hand and looked at Valtor.

"Dragon Fury!" she yelled, as she watched her powers along with fairy dust combined destroying the curse that the Ancestral Witches placed on Valtor.

A tear trickled down her face though. When was she ever going to see him again? Something deep in her heart told me - it will be soon enough.

The fairy of the Dragon Flame watched him as he disappeared from her sight and muttered, "goodbye Valtor, one day...one day, I'll see you again."

She smiled, knowing that this wasn't the end; it was only just the beginning of something _new_. Her bright red flame had finally left his body and went back in her body.

* * *

The redheaded fairy had woken up to cheerful, relived faces on her friends. She felt her body was aching her too much from the inside as her soul finally made its back to its body. It was probably from the effect of the spell that she had done.

 _Never again._

"Bloom!" The Winx shouted out of happiness for her being back among them and safe again. Bloom saw tears welling-up in her friends's eyes. They were truly sad if something had happened to her; she would be too, remembering what had happened to Tecna not too long ago.

"Bloom!" cried Stella hugging her fiercely to her.

She felt happy to see my friends happy again. "Stella...I can't...breath," Bloom muttered to Stella as her cheeks turned red.

"Whops, sorry about that Bloom. I'm so glad that you're okay!" She lend out her hand out to Bloom and help her on her two feet once again, who was dusting her dress from all the dust and mini pebbles that were on it.

"It's okay, Stella." Bloom smile lit her face.

"Valtor's gone for good, right?" Aisha asked her, wondering if he's truly gone as she was hoping he would be. Bloom looked at her friends - each one of them looking at her for an answer wondering if he's truly gone?

"Yes, he's gone," Bloom replied to them, all of them looking thrilled that he was gone but she wasn't.

"At least Sky gets to know that you're okay, now!" Stella beamed at her, smacking Bloom at the arm as she gave her best-friend a small smile.

 _Right. Like I really want to be with him. I should talk to him. It's not right continuing on like that though._

Bloom looked at the place one last time before she would leave with her friends once again, back to Alfea. But someone had caught her emotional face before leaving the cave.

"Is everything alright, Bloom?" the fairy of natured asked her, who saw the look on Bloom's face.

She had this look on her face like: _Why wasn't I happy? Did he threaten me while I was trying to finish him off for good?_

"Huh-Flora, of course. What makes you say that?" Bloom said quickly as she can, so she wouldn't sense that there was something going on in her head. Her thoughts about Valtor...

"The look on your face says it," she walked up to the fairy of the Dragon Flame and added, "what did he do this time?" she arched her brows at her looking for an answer from Bloom.

"Oh that," Bloom's blue eyes widen, "...he was just trying to get on my mood about talking about 'what happened to my birthparents and all' like always." She shrugged.

"Oh," Flora's green eyes widen, as if it was the case that Bloom's mood was well...down and gloomy.

"He was just trying to piss me off - as he would do," she explained as Flora and Bloom finally took off from the cave.

"At least he's gone now, and you could focus on finding your parents."

The red-haired fairy smiled at what Flora had said that. There was something about Flora; she's different from everyone from the Winx and was supportive about what she would do next.

* * *

Later that evening as the sun was setting, there was a huge celebration party for the defeat of Valtor. Fireworks lit up in dark night skies filling the dark skies with bright neon colors. The full moon's slivery glow was reflecting fully on the lake bringing out it's sliver brightness.

A certain fairy was standing alone by a nearby fountain looking into the deep dark skies. The night skies were always beautiful especially when the stars are simmering it makes the world look amazing. It's been only hours since she had given him the choice to escape from the Magic Dimension for good, but to her - it felt like eternity. Bloom wondered where could he be right now? How was she going to find him now? Where did he go? Was he okay?

Now, there was only a few more weeks till graduation and it's all over. Graduation was near, and she haven't found her parents yet. Bloom remembered Valtor telling her they're in the Dark Dimension of Obsidian. Question is: where is Obsidian?

She sighed heavily.

Maybe after when everything's over - when her friends and ex-boyfriend return back to their respective worlds and from there Bloom could go after Valtor and find him wherever he is. It wouldn't be too difficult to find him right? But first...she needed to do something important. To find someone in particular to talk to and to straighten things out with.

The Dominian Princess walked away from the fountain looking for the one person was look for - hoping that everything would be okay after we have a talk. Hopefully he wouldn't have a bad reaction to me ending our relationship.

A young man had bumped into her on accident trying to find someone as well. He looked down at the girl that he ran into...it was a girl with red hair and blue eyes...it was Bloom. He'd know her look from anywhere.

"Bloom!" The man's voice sounded very familiar to her. It was Sky's voice.

"Hey Sky," Bloom gave him a friendly smile.

"Are you okay?" he grabbed her hand and helped her up, "I didn't quite see you there, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Bloom was dusting off her dress that caught small pebbles on it (she was wearing the dress - the one she wore in season's two ending).

Sky looked at Bloom; he wondered how was he going to tell her the news? How would she take it? Would she be okay after that? Would she forgive him?

"Um...Bloom...I want to talk to you about something, in private," he said a bit nervously. Bloom could easily see he was tensing up a little. Bloom wondered what was he going to talk about? She saw a serious look on his face - Bloom was feeling worried on the inside as well.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" she asked, sounding a bit worried so Sky wouldn't think otherwise that she wanted to break-up with him.

"It about _us,_ " his tone wasn't too friendly, it was more serious - you know when you're feeling to anxious about something happening becoming a reality in that kind of way.

"What about _u_ _s?"_ Bloom asked, furrowing her brows at Sky.

"Bloom, I don't know how to explain it or not to make you upset but please understand me," he pleaded to her so she wouldn't get too angry or upset with him but to understand him and his feelings towards her now.

He did love her - there was endless things he get on about her...but he wasn't _in_ love with her anymore. He loved her as a friend but not more than that.

"I really don't want to hurt you Bloom, but I'm...kind of seeing someone else right now." He finally admitted to Bloom, getting the guilt off of his chest.

"What?" Bloom had acted to sound surprise and raised a brow at him. Well, at least now, she didn't feel like she was cheating on him anymore. Bloom actually felt a bit relived that he was seeing someone else.

"I'm sorry Bloom! It just um...sorta happened." He didn't know how to explain it to the red-haired fairy other than this way.

But Bloom did understand. But she doesn't know if he would understand her.

"All is forgiven Sky," Bloom simply said, to ease his worry about how she would find out or how she would react to the news he was giving her. It wasn't shocking or anything. Bloom kind of expected him to be shocked when she wanted to end things with him.

"What? I thought you be pissed off at me for seeing someone else. I mean, I didn't want to cheat on you or anything like that."

"It's okay, Sky. I'm seeing some _one_ else _too_." Bloom explained to him to clam his nerves down.

Sky was a bit stunned that she was seeing someone else as well. He would never think that Bloom would see someone else. He was feeling guilty the entire time since they hadn't broke-up. Surely, now he wasn't only on that department anymore.

He had to know for how long exactly? He'd been seeing Arena for about a month now. So Bloom shouldn't be more than that, right? What if it was more than a month?

"How long did you like - um been seeing each other?" Sky asked her, as Bloom took a moment to answer him. She had seeing him for a few months, but skipping down to a month would work fine with him. "About a month," the red-haired girl finally told him, still looking at him.

Bloom gave him a grin and asked in a playful way,"what about you?"

"A month as well, but I do still do love you Bloom as friend," he hugged her (giving Bloom a hug meaning that still that they are both friends and nothing more than that).

"So...do you still want to um...well hang out with me for only tonight?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't feeling too awkward about it since they both ended their relationship and now they were just friends.

Bloom didn't think it was a bad idea to hang out with him as a friend. She was alone and he probably needed company for tonight as a friend.

"Sure," she smiled widely.

Sky and Bloom had walked back to their friends to finish off partying for the night. It was a good night...a perfect night indeed to be out celebrating the defeat, but she wasn't celebrating the defeat. Bloom was celebrating something else entirely that no one knows of. A celebration that she just may get what she wanted after all...

The Dominian Princess was glad that she had ended things with Sky because it felt right to her. It was just the perfect timing to do so. Now, she can focus on finding Valtor and her birth parents and bring back Domino back to it's original state. That's the one thing she had left now that is my last mission is: finding her birth parents along with _Valtor._

 _But the one question is: where was I going to exactly find him? And what will I do next if I did find him?_

It didn't matter to her. All what really mattered to her now was that he was _alive._ And Bloom would search for him no matter at what cost that she would pay; she would do anything for him.

A smile spread across her face as she was dancing with her friends - having the best time of her entire life.

ONE YEAR LATER...

Dark clouds swirled over the city of London; a man dressed in his favorite long purple coat with dark jeans and black boots. He was looking at something in particular that was in the shop that caught his interest in. As the man in red-blond hair had walked into the shop and...


End file.
